Serendipity
by GeekMom
Summary: Castle & Beckett face a disappointment and find inspiration in a new friend. A one-shot in honor of FuelDH206's birthday. As always, thanks to the universe and fates that led me to appreciate the talented people responsible for Castle, also thanks to the fates that led to a friendship with FuelDH206. Happy Birthday!


_A/N – For FuelDH206_

 _A backstory. Happy Birthday!_

 _Please help me celebrate my good friend and enjoy!_

 _~GeekMom_

* * *

 **Serendipity**

It wasn't the computer's fault. Regardless, she glared at it. The report Kate had spent three hours completing was nowhere, absolutely nowhere to be found. Along with her absent husband who would know where to look for the elsewhere document. He would if he weren't elsewhere himself. He would have saved her from the non-condolatory glances from Chad, the geek from the bowels of network administration, who always had an amused, superior look on his face before he schooled it to reflect concern, determination, respect and the dreaded pity because she couldn't find a document. Castle always found it and surreptitiously and discreetly restored it for her, unlike Chad who always found it and had to point it out as if it had been waving a flag and jumping up and down on her screen. Kate hypothesized that Castle had done something to her system so she couldn't find documents and he would come off as some kind of cyberspace hero, riding in on a hover board to save the day and the document. The problem with the theory is that it didn't happen all the time. She still held onto her suspicions.

Chad sauntered into the bullpen. "Detective? Detective Beckett," he sing-songed gratingly and condescendingly. "Still the same old trouble? You must really love that network gremlin. He visits you a lot."

"Hello Chad," Kate drawled. "No, I really don't. I wish you could figure out what's wrong and fix it once and for all."

"Probably an ID-ten-T error," he suggested. Kate had no idea what he said. "May I?" He indicated her chair and Kate stood, pausing as a wave of nausea hit her. She inhaled. Oblivious, the tech sat down at her chair. "You know, we're offering a basic operation refresher in a couple of weeks. It'll be a general review, plus training on the new version of COPS."

"COPS?"

"Coordinated Operational Protocol Systems…the operating system that keeps the NYPD from sinking beneath the depths of chaos in a miasma of red tape."

"Seriously?" Beckett pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd picked up from Castle. Chad was a gamer; she could smell it on him. And Cheetos. If he started talking about mountain goblins…she tabled that thought and continued her rant, "Because I just wasted three hours of my life on red tape that's now lost in that operating system. The system is nothing but red tape. It took me longer to fill out the red tape than solve the murder."

Chad stopped his search and turned, solemnly and said, "Operating systems don't cause red tape, Detective, operators do."

She pursed her lips, snatched her phone and empty coffee mug from her desk and left Chad to work and whisper the sweet nothings he, weirdly murmured to her computer while he fixed it as if she abused the machine regularly and he was soothing it.

* * *

She entered the break room and glared at the espresso machine, which sat silent in petulant disuse, sulking because its master was away. Beckett sulked because he was away, too. Her coffee never tasted the same as his, even though he showed her how he made it. Ryan's attempts were passable, she looked through the windows toward the bullpen, but her partner was preoccupied. Esposito sat at his desk, but had developed a deep-seated mistrust of the contraption ever since it blew up on Castle, even though she and Ryan repeatedly reminded him that they had BDU rig a pressure explosion for effect. There had never been anything wrong with the machine, it was purely to unnerve Castle, which it did and nothing more.

Sighing and rubbing her lower back, she stepped forward to tackle the machine. She pressed the power button and her phone rang.

"Beckett," she answered, snarling, not sparing her attention from the coffee she desperately needed to look at the screen.

"Whoa, Kate; what's wrong?" His concerned voice enveloped her, surrounded her in ease and calm.

"Hey, Babe; nothing really, I'm just having a bad day."

"Not allowed."

"Well I guess you can tell that to the machinery, because it's got it in for me today."

"As cool as the rise of the machines to take over humanity would be, I don't like how stressed you sound. You want to talk about it?"

"I want you to come home," she whined.

"I know. Are you feeling okay?"

"No; my back hurts and I'm achy, like I've got the flu, nothing tastes right and what I do eat makes me nauseous. Don't even get me started on my sleepiness. I fell asleep during a tele-conference with 1PP yesterday."

He was silent. It made her nervous. "Castle," she looked at her screen, checking if she had dropped the call.

He said, "I'm here." She waited five, ten, twenty seconds, but he didn't say anything more.

"Rick? Are you playing a game or…?"

"No…oh, no, I'm just thinking…" She heard him inhale and exhale. "Sweetheart, I…God I wish I was home."

"Me too, but that's not what you were going to say."

"No." Silence again.

"Castle!" she bellowed, causing L.T. to startle as he walked by the door. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, turning her back to the door. "Just spit it out."

"Okay," she heard him swallow audibly and she rolled her eyes. "We've just been…it's been so long…only, I don't want to get your hopes up…"

"Castle," she warned.

"Hon, do you think you might…maybe…do you think you could be pregnant?"

It was her turn to be silent. She sunk onto the worn and hardened leather sofa in the break room, her eyes wide. After several months of trying once they were finally sure that they were ready to add to their family with no results, they had decided that they didn't want the emotional roller coaster of endless testing and re-testing, procedures, prodding and poking. For that reason, after the initial exams to make sure they were both healthy, they would let nature take its course. It had been just under two years since she stopped using birth control.

"Kate?"

"I just hadn't…" It hadn't even occurred to her. She really hadn't thought that she could be, not after they had been trying, unsuccessfully, for so long.

"Me neither at first, but I'm acquainted with those particular symptoms."

"I should take a test."

"We have some in the cabinet."

"I know; they mock me when I replace the soap."

"God, I wish I was home."

"I know, only another week and a half of the…" She hesitated before she continued, "Friends or Fiends tour, right?" Her derision for the theme came through in her dulcet yet mordant tone.

"Yeah: I'm in Pittsburgh tonight; Minneapolis…tomorrow, where I'll be visiting a friend of mine at the university who is going to let me assist with experiments, something having to do with forensics, chemicals, black lights and green technology: so cool; then, I'm a judge in a dirty doughnut making competition in Port Neches, Texas on Wednesday morning…"

"Dirty doughnuts? I assume we're not talking about contaminants like dirt and grime."

"I don't believe so. What would be the point of that? There's this one cook that would make Espo and Ryan blush. Her initials are K. B., too."

"Small world. Ryan blushes if you say a clean word that sounds dirty. He crossed himself when a tech used the word polygonal on Monday."

"True, he does; a very feminine blush: like a fine zinfandel, but in all fairness, math gets me hot, too."

"I'm beginning to understand why your itinerary got lost before your trip."

"I know, right? I'll bring a specially shaped doughnut home for my very favorite cop."

"I don't think Espo will take that very well. What else?"

"Funny and ew. Wednesday evening, I'll be a guest of the most bad, bad-assed deputy-training officer in San Diego. I understand she makes her trainees cry." Kate giggled which is what he had been trying to accomplish. He continued, "If I'm still alive after that, I'm up to Seattle on Thursday for a signing and a party." He sounded enthusiastic, but sighed heavily. "I'd still rather be there."

"It's okay, Babe," she answered quietly. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah, anytime; I won't turn my phone off. Kate?"

"Yeah," she answered distractedly.

"Will you call when you take the test?"

They were letting nature or the universe decide, but she knew that he wanted a child with her. She'd figured out that he had agreed to the plan, so she wouldn't be upset. She'd agreed because it was her plan after watching Ryan and Jenny jump through hoops to conceive Sarah Grace. If the truth was told, she'd be heartbroken if they didn't have kids. It was odd, Kate thought, she had never considered children after her mom was killed, but then Castle and it seemed so natural, but nature hadn't been cooperating. "Of course," she replied. "It's supposed to be more accurate if you wait until the first morning…"

"I'm on a flight in the…"

"I know, so I'll take it tonight: bedtime."

"Okay," he agreed. "You know I love you?"

"Yeah, Castle, I know."

Esposito and Ryan bustled through the door, loudly.

"Dude, Star Wars? End of argument."

"E.T., Jaws, Jurassic Park, Close Encounters…"

"Guys?" Beckett shoved her finger in her ear. There had to be more exasperating partners in the world, but she'd be hard pressed to find them.

"Oh, sorry Beckett," Ryan said, ducking his head.

Espo asked, "Hey; is that Castle?"

Kate sighed. It was like when you were a kid and you walked in on your parents. You knew you interrupted something. Castle called it cock blocking and their two partners were good at it, almost as good as Martha. "Yeah," she answered, resignedly.

"Put him on speaker. He'll settle this."

"Guys?" Castle asked.

"Yeah man, who is the better director, George Lucas, Star Wars creator, came up with the hot blonde in the T-bird in American Graffiti…"

Ryan cut him off. "Or Spielberg, you know; Jaws, Close Encounters, Saving Private Ryan…"

"The wrong Ryan was the best part of that movie," Castle opined. "What a great performance."

"Which is it Castle, Spielberg or Luca…"

"Scorsese."

"What?"

"The Grifters, Goodfellas…oh wait, nah I change my vote, it has to be Coppola, without a doubt."

Ryan looked confused. "But that wasn't…"

"Big freaking help, Castle," Espo said, shaking his head.

"You're welcome; now let me talk to my wife."

Kate pressed the speaker button again as the boys, grumbling, gathered their coffees and muffins from the basket Castle had scheduled for delivery that morning. He'd had something sent to the bullpen a couple of times a week, each week he'd been gone. He had arranged for her preferred coffee to be delivered every morning he would be away.

"You're bad," she teases.

"I know. Let me know if they're debating Scorsese and Coppola now." He was quiet for a moment. "I have to go, they're ready. I love you, always, you know."

"I love you, too, Babe. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay…hey Kate?"

"Mhm."

"Whatever the test indicates, it'll be okay, okay?"

Silly man. "I know: the universe."

"Trust the universe, Kate, it brought us together."

She ended the call with her promise to call when she was ready to take the test.

Kate hadn't felt any better the rest of the day and into the evening. She was supposed to have dinner with her dad, but begged off because of her increasing nausea. Concerned, he asked her to let him know how she was feeling the next day.

* * *

Castle sent a text to let her know that he was stuck in a meeting that had turned into a meet and greet with members of the Pirates organization. He assured her that he was keeping the faith for her Mets. She chuckled and stared forlornly at the little white stick on the vanity.

"Hey," he said when he called after midnight. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't get out of that."

She'd been dozing in their bed. "It's okay."

"Did you?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you."

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

"Kate, we don't know yet." He blew a breath which whistled through the phone. "I…we're still good with…"

"Yeah, with whatever. Hang on." She went into the bathroom, retrieved the stick and took the test. She walked back out, clutching the test, climbed onto the bed and picked up the phone. "Do you mind if we skype for this?"

"Hang on," he said and a few seconds later, his face appeared. They skyped regularly, but Kate noticed how tired he looked that night. "There," he said. "How long?"

"Another couple of minutes. How are you feeling? You look tired."

"I am tired, but the people have been wonderful. I've never thought of myself as an applause hound, but it's rejuvenating being out with people who appreciate my work. Do you feel any better than this afternoon?"

"I appreciate your work and yeah, lying down has helped."

The nervous pause in conversation shouted everything they were not saying. Castle filled the oppressive noiselessness with shameless gloating about how three people told him that they were buying his book instead of Patterson's latest hourly offering. Kate knew that he loved his rival like a brother. Castle was always quick to point out that James was the older brother.

Kate startled when the alarm on her phone sounded a moment later. "Is that a duck? Did you put a duck alarm on my phone?" The electronic quacking filled the bedroom.

He blinked his eyes purposefully, innocently. "I'm sure I have no idea of your speculative accusations."

"Yeah, right," she said and reached behind her to the nightstand. She lifted the test carefully and looked at her husband. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but wait. It will be okay, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay," she said. She smiled tentatively and flipped the stick, while keeping eye contact with her husband.

She let her eyes dip and then stared at the result.

Finally after an eternal ten seconds of not being able to read anything in her expression, Castle couldn't stand it any longer. "Well?"

Kate looked up and met his eyes and even before she shook her head, he could finally see it on her face.

Castle stared intently at the image of his wife on his phone, gauging her reaction, her emotions, reading her as he always did. "It'll be okay, Kate…"

She breathed in and exhaled, "I know: the universe…"

"Fuck the universe. I want a child with you. Hell, I want children with you. I want to raise our children together."

Kate sat up and swiped at the tear under her eye. "But, what about the roller coaster and the emotions?" Hers were beginning to gather in her lower lid.

"I don't think it could be any worse than going through this every other month."

"Are…are you sure?"

"We gave nature a shot, she screwed it up. I want this. Do you?"

"Oh, yes…yes, Rick, yes, I do."

"Make whatever appointments you need to. Call your doctor and get the referrals you need. I'll do the same."

"We're doing this."

"Yeah, is that…is this what you want, Kate?"

"Yes."

"Good. I also think you should take a couple of days off."

"Castle, I can't just…"

"You've got like, what? Eighteen thousand hours of leave squirreled away for your rainy day, right? It's been raining Kate. Come visit me."

She let out a shuddered breath. "Okay," she whispered. "When?"

"Meet me in Seattle on Thursday."

"Seattle? The only things I know about Seattle is that apparently Tom Hanks is sleepless there and it is the birthplace of Starbucks."

"That should practically make it a Mecca to you."

"It rains."

"Name a better place to use some of those rainy day days."

"Oh and they have a baseball team and a football team."

"Funny, you should mention that."

"Castle, are we going to a baseball game?" she asked excitedly. Sure they weren't the Mets; who were, but a chance to go to another field would be fun.

"No, not baseball. Black Pawn's northwest regional office has seats at this Thursday night's Seahawk's game. I've been invited and I really should go. Muckity-mucks and such."

"You don't know anything about football."

"That's not true. Playing Madden with Espo and Ryan has taught me loads: mostly, not to bet on Madden while playing Espo and Ryan."

She scoffed.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

* * *

She agreed to ask for the long weekend and the next day, Captain Gates readily and enthusiastically approved the leave request.

"Hey Beckett, how are you feeling?"

"Better, Ryan thanks."

"So, um…you're going out to meet Castle?"

"Yeah: a little time away. Castle thinks I just need a vacation."

"The man lives on vacation," Espo cut in as he went to the espresso machine.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"Seattle."

"Damn, wasn't he just in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah, he's working pretty hard, you know, for being on vacation," she mocked Esposito and raised an eyebrow. "He's got tickets to the Seahawks game tomorrow night."

"Seriously? Beckett, take me with you."

"Javi, I haven't seen my husband in nearly three weeks. What makes you think I want you to third wheel it? I don't think the bathtub in his hotel room is that big."

Ryan, who was married with two children, stood frozen as the blood drained from his face and then all of it shot back up into his cheeks creating a dramatic blush. It was like hearing about your mom and dad having sex. Insert fingers in ears and sing la-la-la, as loudly as you can. He did just that as he swiftly made his exit from the break room.

Esposito shook his head as he watched him go. "You'd think he was still an altar boy."

Kate smiled. She was smiling a lot that day. The next morning she'd be on a flight to see her husband. She decided to finish the tour with him; it would only be a few more days anyway. She wanted a taste of what he did for weeks on end several times a year.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged, but the evening flew as soon as she got home and finished her packing. Up early the next morning, Martha wished her well and Alexis sent a care package for her father including dark chocolate coffee beans. They were his secret weapon at book signings, Alexis informed her.

The plane taxied to the gate. They had booked her flight in order to arrive shortly after Castle's flight from San Diego. She stepped out of the jet way and looked around. The Seattle–Tacoma International Airport was gorgeous with floor to ceiling windows. It was bright and airy and it wasn't raining.

"Kate."

She spun and then saw him at the far end of corridor. Her heartbeat sped up and her face hurt. She knew she hadn't smiled so wide since he left.

Castle headed toward her and she ran toward him, just like a cheesy scene from a romantic comedy, but she didn't care. The world was gone as far as she was concerned. They were just about to collide when Castle held his hands out and grabbed her biceps. He held her at arm's length, just looking at her.

Kate huffed out a little breath, smiled shyly, ducked her head and bit her lip. You would think that after all the years he had spent scrutinizing her, she would have gotten used to it, but his gaze still made her feel alive and special and electric.

Castle was just as breathless. "God, I've missed you," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Kate closed her eyes and melted into him. Everything that had been wrong, off-kilter or missing the mark, suddenly righted. Before she knew it, he had lifted her chin and was kissing her, although not so deeply as their separation should have dictated: he was mindful of their public venue and kept their first kisses acceptable for polite society. He was a celebrity and the paparazzi or fans always took photos. When they got to their room, however, all bets were off.

The bets were off as well as their clothing as soon as the bellhop closed the door. He had three hours before he had to leave for a reading at a library. After reunion sex and then enjoying the satisfaction and security of lying in her lover's arms she decided that she would go with him and then they'd go to the game together from the reading.

Castle rolled off the bed and yawned as he stretched. "Mrs. Castle, I do believe we've perfected that."

"We're pretty good, I'll admit."

He picked up his phone. "We've got an hour before we have to go. I need to shower, but…"

"That will only take you ten minutes."

Castle grinned stupidly. He loved that they mind-melded.

She stood and theatrically counted on her fingers as she said, "I'll need fifteen for hair and make-up…"

"That's thirty-five left. Whatever shall we do?"

"Thirty-three, stud. Better get the water going." She smiled and chased him into the bathroom.

* * *

The reading and reception at the ultra-modern Central Library went smoothly except Castle wanted to stay and play within the steel and glass structure. Kate reminded him of the muckity-mucks waiting at CenturyLink Field and reluctantly, he left with her only to regain his excitement for the next part of their adventure once inside the limo and changed into their jeans and complimentary jerseys, delaying only for a heavy make-out session.

They exited the limo and were greeted by a franchise employee who guided them to Black Pawn's box. At half time they decided that they wanted to explore. Moira Kelly kept groping Castle's ass and although he was aware of the schmoozing he was required to do, it had never included playing ripe tomato to the produce-loving wife of Black Pawn Northwest's head muckity-muck. The patented Beckett glare did nothing to dissuade the woman. Kate couldn't blame her as she explained to her husband at the risk of never hearing the end of it.

"Seriously," she said. "Have you seen your ass? It's truly a work of art."

He strutted, grinned, reveled and shook his booty for her the rest of the night.

While standing in line for a beer, Castle backed his magnificent ass into his wife.

Only, it wasn't, his wife. "What the hell?"

Castle whipped around to see the face of a very irate young woman with the most killer green eyes he'd ever seen. Mesmerized, he stumbled over his apology. "I'm…" his mouth hung open. "So very sorry…very, very sorry. I thought you were my wife." He scowled as her eyebrow shot up. "I mean, I thought she was right behind me." He stuck his hand out. "I'm Rick. We haven't seen each other in three weeks. I was just being playful. I'm truly sorry."

' _Richard Freaking Castle,'_ Mindy thought. He looked like a little boy called on the carpet for bad behavior. He reminded her of her own son. She decided to go easy on him and forgive him. It would make a great story at work.

"It's okay, Rick. Anyone can make a mistake."

"Thanks. You have the most remarkable green eyes," he said still staring.

"Thank you." She looked beyond him to where the vendor was waiting for his order. "You should get your beer." She nodded her head at the stall.

"I'd like to get yours as well, as an apology. What were you going to order?" he asked with a smile.

Kate emerged from the ladies room and found her husband sitting at a table speaking with a woman she'd never seen before. He never learned the rule about not speaking to strangers. He spoke to everyone. "Castle?"

"Kate, good, you're back," he said, rising. "Um…you know how you said you liked my ass?" She nodded and tore her gaze from the woman who was intently gawking at Kate to look at Castle. "Well this is Mindy. She's become acquainted with said ass."

Kate shook her hand. Mindy gushed, "Oh my god, you're Kate Beckett. I've read everything about you. I am a big fan…" Castle whipped his head back to Mindy, not having gotten the same recognition as his muse. To be fair, though, Kate didn't try to accost the woman in the beer line.

"Thank you, but I'm not Nikki Heat: she's a product of his warped imagination." She cocked her head toward Castle who protested, but then winked, clicked his tongue as he tapped his temple and then smiled, dopily.

"No, I know. I've read about you, your fight for justice, your unwavering dedication, your meteoric rise in a mostly male-dominated profession, your well-publicized stance on the environment. Not to mention, you're gorgeous. I am a big, big fan."

Kate smiled, awkwardly. Castle grasped her hand and asked, "How about a picture?" He pulled his phone from his back pocket and started taking pictures. They invited Mindy, after the third round of beer, to Black Pawn's box, where they continued to get to know one another. It was if they had been friends for years. Mindy was well read and that even included all of Castle's books. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the party atmosphere, maybe it was the ridiculous selfies, but they became fast friends. Soon he had his phone out and like the proud papa he was, was showing pictures, instead of taking them, of Alexis and Mindy happily shared pictures of her wife and their children.

"Adopted." It wasn't a question. They were the parents of beautiful children. The kids were obviously well loved and happy. It hit Castle as if he had run into a brick wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs and the single-mindedness loose from his brain.

"Kate," his eyes met hers and she nodded, reading his mind again and always.

Their answer: inspired by the extraordinary woman with the lovely green eyes and a heart full of love as big as the universe.

They enjoyed a charming evening with a new friend; he was convinced they were destined to meet. The universe, he was convinced, uses any and all and everything in it, including a ruggedly handsome derrière.

In the limo heading back to their hotel, Castle, more than a little drunk, leaned over and whispered, "Trust the universe."

Kate kissed him and then nestled into his chest and mumbled, "And your ass." She shoved her hand between the seat and his cheek and squeezed. He grunted and smirked sleepily in response. Smiling, she drifted to sleep, hopeful for the first time in months that they would really become parents.

* * *

 ** _Destiny_**

 _By FuelDH206_

 _With no active case to work she and the boys are sitting at their desks completing paperwork when the call comes in. Not bothering to look at the caller id, Kate slides her finger over the answer icon before pushing out a sharp, "Beckett."_

 _The pause is brief before a hesitant voice carries over the line, "Mrs. Castle?"_

 _Still not accustomed to the moniker the caller uses she pulls the phone from her ear and looks at the display. Her heartbeat speeds up as recognition washes over her, "Yes. Sorry. Yes, this is Mrs. Castle, Kate Castle. Speaking."_

 _"Mrs. Castle, this is Sonia Johnson from the Child Welfare Services and I'm calling today to discuss potential placement of a little girl with you and Mr. Castle."_

 _The last 10 months flash through Kate's head, the endless paperwork, classes, interviews, letters, background checks, fingerprinting, selling themselves to the State through family collages, fighting over the right wording and the perfect pictures in hopes of adding to their family through adoption. Was the waiting and the wising finally coming to an end?_


End file.
